Guardians of Halfbreeds
by RaptorWarrior01
Summary: The Autobots have a friend, but this friend has a dangerous secret. she has powers and secret abilities she kept hidden. she been running away from those who wish to use her powers for destruction. she still hasn't told the bots about what she really is. but she really hadn't lied entirely of being human. what this strange creature thing?
1. Chapter 1

Guardians of the Half Breed

\\ (Me: hope you enjoy… and raptor what is it? Raptor warrior: um when are you finishing that one story and put me in one? Me: hmmm good questions hmmm * goes to think for a while * sorry raptor it might take a while for my mind to get started on ideas. Raptor warrior: -_- alright hyper one and she does not own transformers but me and her other OCS.) /

Intro

My mother was considered a guardian yet some called her a kaiju or a beast of destruction. A beast that can control the elements and change forms to survive better in different environments. To protect those in need or a force of unstoppable destruction that comes to save as many lives as she can. Her life ended while saving human kind, along with saving my dad, and brother with me the only half breed child. At least that we know of.

She was very beautiful in her true fiery form as big as the biggest thing you can imagine. Her flames were almost scared as the flames only destroyed those who were evil or chosen the path of evil. Feathers that burst into flames when she is angered or scared. Golden eyes that pierced through the soul; determining whether or not to be an ally to those who seek her power. Though, she died after I was born fighting to save the human race. Nobody knows of her heroics but my dad, and brother.

I transferred to a new school yet again. I wished the autobots were here though. Alas I had no choice to moved, because of those seeking to use my hidden powers and abilities... My powers, surging through my very veins I cry. My body changes to fit the elementals of my environment as my primal instincts keep growing. The autobots don't know though yet of what I'm capable of. How dangerous I am. Should I tell them? Or will they betray me... Or use my powers. No I'm thinking of the decepticons. What will they do if they find out what I am?

Will they still be my friend? Hopefully when I see them next they would turn on me. I can't keep running anymore. I have to tell them but how? I'm scared to how they will react. Especially, when the decepticons find out about my powers and what I am. I'm just a half breed.


	2. Chapter 2 A new form! and Autobots

Ch. 1 A new form?! Autobots are investigating a powerful energy signal?

((Me: yo everyone, I finally got a name for the first half breed! Korra: please excuse her hyperness… any where is your Guardian bot? *plays with fire in hands* Me: um I'm hiding from her. (-_-') Korra: what did you do? (o.o) Raptor Warrior: there you are! Making random pairings of me with other bots without me and their permissions first! Me: eep! I'm not posting them at least not yet anyway. *moves slowly away and then runs away but trips* Korra: Failed escape… Raptor warrior: im not going to do anything bad but drop you in a lake… sighs she doesn't own transformers. *picks her human charge up* please let her know of bad Grammar and spelling.))

-Korra's Pov-

I was walking into a new school after I um yeah… burn down the last one. It was a accident I swear. Zander had to calm me down for weeks after that. My powers will I ever get a grip on them. Sighs maybe not just yet entirely controlled. As I get into the school the principle shows me around the school. She shows me some classes, then the gym, and lastly the pool. I smiled as I see an old friend of mine.

She smiles as well but then chases after a guy with dog food. She loves dog food… Don't ask because I don't know why she likes to eat it. Anyway I started feeling really tired as I time went on. I practically skipped classes till school was over. I started to feel extreme pain and I ran into some one on my way to the restroom.

"Korra?! It been awhile hasn't it. Since the last school burned down; mysteriously they don't know why there was a fire. Are you okay? "She ponders as I look at her weakly. While she eats some dog treats.

"Yeah just ate something bad, I'm just heading to the bathroom. Kota I'm fined" I hold my stomach to prove that I wasn't entirely lying.

"Okay hopefully you not sick. That would be bad Korra… anyways I got to go. See yah around my friend. And nobody around…" she murmurs the last part and I proceed into the bathroom as she leaves.

As I head into the bathroom I cough up blood into a toilet. My body filled with extreme pain. My vision blurs and I notice a tail from behind. And then scream loudly after another surge of pain passes through like a powerful wave. I passed out. Smoke filling the room. I barely make out the sound of a fire alarm.

-Optimus's Pov-

At both bases a powerful energy signature alarm goes off.

"Optimus there is an unknown energy signature at a private high school. And apparently no humans around so we can investigate before the decepticons." Looking at Sideswipe I nod.

"Autobots, Roll out and make sure not to damage the school." As everyone transforms to vehicle mode, while in the warp gate area of the base. We make way to the school.

As we reach the school we see a backpack laying on the ground and no human. Curious we search around for a bit till we hear a girl scream and then a fire alarm coming from a nearby restroom. I see sideswipe hacking into the system to make it look like a false alarm to buy us time.

"Red alert the Restroom… check it to see if any human needs medical attention." I ordered without hesitation.

"Yes, Optimus sir. I'll get right on it." He replied.

-Red Alert's Pov-

As I transformed I see smoke coming from the restroom windows. Like always Optimus putting out the fire. I then notice the energy signature is coming from the restroom.

"Sir, the source of the powerful energy signature is coming from the restroom." As I said that the door flies off its hinges. Only to reveal a shocking sight, a prehistoric looking animal.

It had remarkably stunningly beautiful golden colored feathers that look like they were on fire? The feathers covered most of its body to the tips of its tail. Bigger, longer feathers surround the long tail's tip. It head was more reptilian like. Built almost like what the humans call a bird. But it had sharp claws. Strange, I thought dinosaurs were extinct. It pained me to say that it was a problem. Considering it might've injured the girl from the rest room.

"Optimus, what should we do? The creature could've attack the human. The scream from before, but it doesn't explain the smoke." I looked at Optimus before glancing back at it. Such a beautiful prehistoric creature.

-Korra's Pov-

I woke up and my vision was fuzzy, and I ran into the door leading outside. Why did I do that? I heard a loud noise and ran outside and I heard I familiar voice and I stared at the bots. Happily I tried to greet them, but my body isn't working, strange.

""Optimus, what should we do? The creature could've attack the human. The scream from before, but it doesn't explain the smoke." I froze in placed hearing Red alert voice. I looked down and terrified couldn't describe what I was feeling. When I saw that my body had completely changed. I'm guessing into what my mom would've look, like; but much smaller in this case.

"HEY! This is Korra's backpack!" I heard Carlos say. I then ran away full speed scared. Leaving my backpack there.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding out secret!

Ch.2 Autobots and Decepticons find out about Korra's Secret

((Me: sorry for delay I lost my flash drive where all my stories where on. Korra: but you found them along with your homework stuff on it. Raptor warrior: seriously scared me when she said she lost it… any way she does not own transformers but me and… Korra: she also owns me too and her other OCS. Me: my homework was almost lost too?! :( ))

Autobots are arriving at Korra's school to see if she alive; after they found no trace of her in the restroom that afternoon. As they arrive they see Korra walking out with another girl.

"See yah later Korra, and be careful on your way home!" Kota waves goodbye to me. As I nod and turn around sighing.

"See yah later wolf girl, and I will." I murmured silently. Crying to myself because I know me, my brother Zander and dad will have to probably keep running.

"Hey Korra; what is the matter? Plus here your backpack, you might've forgotten it." I froze and look up at Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Their holding my backpack while smiling. I see Rad extending my backpack to me.

"Thank you for retrieving my bag, but I have to tell you and the autobots something important. Sighs, here goes nothing…." I looked up with tears in my eyes, knowing I can't tell them my secret just yet. I grab my back pack, letting more tears slide down my cheeks.

"What is it? What wrong? Why are you crying?" I kept crying and manage to speak out the words.

"I can't see you guys ever again or talked to you. Plus I would just endanger all your lives if you keep hanging with me. I'm a …" my fears worsen when I saw the decepticons.

"Hey the girly that goes by the named Korra has a powerful energy signature coming off of her lord Megatron." Cyclonus laughs as he said that, I started to run away.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I denied while running away. I noticed the autobots transform and get ready to fight the decepticons. I suddenly felt metal around my waist.

"Foolish femme don't you take me as a fool, you have a powerful energy source coming off of you! Tell me why, I'm curious. "I looked up into Megatron's optics. I sobbed, and my body started to make smoke. "Ouch, why you insolent child. You'll pay for that. " I see his servos are melted a bit.

"Huh? Korra…. You have a tail? " I hear Sideswipe say and I looked behind me, and more tears streamed down my face.

"As I was saying earlier… IM HALF KAIJU! IM A HALF BREED… I WILL ONLY CAUSE YOU TROUBLE…" I yelled out and couldn't contain myself as flames surround me. I'm terrified.

"Kaiju, what is that lord Megatron? " Demolisher turns to his leader.

"A kaiju is a power beast that has amazing destructive powers that we could use… right lord Megatron?" Star scream replies to Demolisher. More tears fall as I struggled.

"Yes, it seems like the child shall be of use… DECEPTICONS CAPTURE HER AT ALL COSTS!" I got up and ran as fast as I could.

I heard a loud clash between metal and I turn around. I see Jet Fire fighting off the decepticons, along with the rest of the autobots for me? I was in shocked as Rad, Carlos and Alexis stare at me and their faces said it all they were terrified of me.

"I know you hate me and are probably terrified of me… and you probably should be, I can't control my powers or abilities… I'm just going to leave you all alone… so you don't have to say anything… goodbye." As I turned around I felt some one grab my arm.

"You're wrong; we're just worried about our friend. After all you are our friend. We will keep you safe along with the bots. So don't worry about a thing." I stared at their faces confused but I feel somewhat relieved and happy.

"Yeah what the kids said… "I smiled at Blurr's words. Then hearing Optimus as the decepticons retreat say something important.

"Korra, even if you can't control your powers, you're still are friend. We will keep you and your family safe. No matter what or who tries to take advantage of your powers. So please don't hesitate to ask your friends for help, alright?" I stared at Optimus's golden optics and nod, crying tears of joy. My friends are the best I could ask for but what lies in stored for us? As my flames die down; I smiled at my great friends and guardians

"Thanks Optimus and everyone else. I appreciated it." Smiling as I walked with my friends to base.

((Me: should I continue on? Korra: yes after all the bad guys that are after me haven't been introduce yet. Me: I can't figure out a named for them yet. Somebody help me with that please? T.T Raptor warrior: Sighs please help my human charge out, see yah next time readers!)


	4. Chapter 4 Kota the wolf and Midnight

Ch. 4 The ice wolf Kota and the Midnight Group Appears

((Korra: *shudders and turns to writer* Lauren you're sure about the name? of the bad guys? Me: Yup thanks to anime and to role play I had a great idea and it decided! *acts like Cure Dream/ Nozomi* Raptor warrior: She doesn't own Transformers but me and her other OCS like Korra.))

-Korra's POV-

I walked into school seeing a bunch of students staring at a news report. Looking at it; becoming nervous as I read it. Then hearing someone familiar read it. I turned around to see Kota, her light ice blue hair shines in the light, while her dark blue eyes change almost to a gold color? Probably my imagination, but I feel chills as she reads it. She wears a wintery outfit with gloves.

"Kaiju are still among us. They can hide in human skin. Beware of fire and ice. An old man found frozen solid in ice nearby a bridge. An unsolved case of middle school burning down in flames in winter; some cases this could be the work of half breeds. Please report anything suspicious, to Midnight the group that protects people from kaiju threat related problems." Kota looks down at her hands when she finishes. Looking scared and she cries.

"Don't worry Kota; they won't go after normal people." I reassured her as Alexis walked up to me.

"Hey Korra, and Kota what sups? Oh and Korra my Cousin is picking you up today along with your dad and brother so no need to walk home today. And don't listen to that article those people are probably horrible people with their own agenda cause I look up info on them. They website is sketchy." She pats both of our backs and I stared at her confused.

"Okay and um why are you here Alexis?" knowing she means Hot Shot being her cousin. Oh yeah I haven't told my dad yet of the autobots… this is going to be a bad day I just know it. Especially since those midnight people were forcing my dad to bring them to my mom's secret hideaway.

"Because I'm going to school here now, plus if yah need help the bots are close by." She whispers the last part into my ear.

I smiled then I saw a man my dad said to stay clear of at all times. Storm the leader of the Midnight group, but what he doing here?

"What is he doing here? He shouldn't be here…" I shivered as I stared at him.

He has short jet black hair, with coal colored eyes, wearing a black suit with black pants, and fancy shoes. He turns to one of the school nurses whispering lies into her ears. I hear his every word. So does Kota stared at him and I hear her growling.

"No good jerk… he killed my mother. He threaten to hurt my family if they didn't hand me over to the Midnight group… Korra I'm a half breed of the great ice wolf clan." Kota says.

"Please make sure the students all get their blood tested and send in the results. It's absolutely necessary to make sure no kaiju half breeds are hiding among your students. Just a safety measure to keep the kaiju threat that been detected as of recently not a danger to the wellbeing of everyone here. I assure you we have to wipe out the kaiju threat no matter what form it takes. They're very dangerous even if they seem nice. They are just all monsters." We glared at him as he said those lies.

"As you wish Storm, but there are regulations with their own doctors. So I'll have to ask their doctors for permission first. So off you go and I'll let you know when I get the blood tested. But I assure you none of the students are kaiju." She walks off to her office and I see Kota walk past him and I heard say she like me.

I texted Kota on my fire proof cell phone courtesy of my brother. I see her look back at me with a shocked reflection as she goes back to make sure she read right.

-Kota's POV-

I looked down at a text message from Korra as I read. My eyes widen and I turned around to look at her and I went right back to looking at the message just to see if it wasn't my imagination. I read out loud quietly.

"I'm a half breed too. I'm like an elemental dragon, dinosaur like creature. I create fire but I accidentally burn down that middle school, my brother Zander had to console me for 2 weeks. I'm glad that we are both kaiju half breeds. Meet me after School I've got another surprise for yeah. Sincerely, your friend Korra." I smiled as I walked to my classes.

As time went on I felt my temperature drop, I notice my tail pop out. I asked the teacher if I could go the bathroom. Hiding my tail I walked out and into the stalls. I coughed up fur, and my wolfish ears pop out. My teeth become more canine like as I growled in protest and I passed out refusing to change into my kaiju form.

Few hours later at the place I needed to meet my friend. I manage to decide to meet up with Korra, but when I came out I just saw nobody else but Alexis, Korra, Zander, her dad. I assume the yellow haired dude is Alexis's cousin. I nervously walked up to Korra.

"So me and you are both half breeds? Huh, what are you guys staring at? "Zander stares at me weirdly.

"Yeah and your Wolf ears and tail are showing but really are beautiful Kota." I turn around and yelp. Not in front of other people. Why me?

"I thought I could hide these better, stupid ears and tail!" I ignored Korra and my stomach then growled. My ears move backwards a bit.

I hear everyone laugh, even robot sounding laughter. Seeing zander come closer. I stumbled backwards. My face getting redder as he hands me some dog treats. I grabbed them and stuff them in my mouth. "Thanks zander for the um dog treats." I nervously laughed.

"I now know why you eat dog treats and food. You're a wolf girl, like my sister except she a fire dinosaur girl. Oh yeah Korra have you told dad yet?" I see him look at his sister.

"Um tell me what? "Her dad looks worried. And I see the cars moved a bit.

"Um my study group is a race of giant alien robots from the planet Cybertron, they also transform into cars and any other vehicles. " I stared at Korra confused.

"Alien robots? That change into cars..." Korra's dad and I turned to stare at the cars as they shift and change into change humanoid looking robots. Which make the coolest changing noise ever?

"So cool… Korra you rock you know that right?" I turned towards her and see a golden feathery tail behind her.

"Yeah, but you do to Kota." We both laugh together as we walk towards the Autobots base as I now know them as.


End file.
